Sakiko Hiou
by Kuruizaki-Hime01
Summary: It has always been thought that Shizuka Hiou was the last Pureblood of the Hiou Clan, but there is one more. Sakiko Hiou, Shizuka's twin sister. Sakiko was in a three thousand year old slumber, being awoken the day before Shizuka attacked the Kiryuu family. Sakiko takes Zero Kiryuu under her wing after Shizuka turned him into a vampire (and after Zero tried to kill her after mistak
1. Chapter 1

"It's down here," a young human boy says as he leads his group of friends down a stone staircase, leading down to an enclosed tomb that he had stumbled across the day before. He ran his hand along the wall, which was damp as the group of friends came to a stop in front of a large stone door. It was dark, the only light being from a candle flame one of the boys were holding, and the leader motioned the other boy to hold the candle above the door, where he had noticed something carved into the door. Because it was so dark the boy couldn't make out what was written on the door, but with the flame he could make it out perfectly.

"'Here I lay in an eternal sleep, if you dare to awake me you will suffer the consequence with your blood,'" the boy holding the candle read. "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know, let's find out," the leader says. "Hand me the crowbar."

"Uh ... do you think this is a good idea?" another boy asks, sounding afraid. "It does say 'suffer the consequence with your blood.'"

"Pfft, it's obviously fake," the leader says. He grabs the crowbar out of the scared boy's hand and wrenches it into the door, pulling it open. It opens with a loud _crunching_ sound, and the inside was darker. Each boy lit their own candle, illuminating the room beyond them. The ground, walls and ceiling were made of stone, the walls looked damp and the air was airtight, as if this place had been enclosed for thousands of years. In the middle was an object that looked like a stone coffin, and the leader made its way to it, his friends hesitantly following behind him.

"We should probably go back," the only red haired boy in the group says, his voice shaking. "There could be a dead person in that coffin."

"That just makes it better," the leader says. He sticks the crowbar underneath the coffin lid and wrenched it up. The lid opened up slowly, groaning all the way, and it finally dropped to the ground with a loud _crash._ The leader shone the flame above the coffin and gasped what he saw. It looked like a sleeping woman with long moonlight coloured hair that reached to the bottom of the coffin. She was wearing a black kimono with a blood red obi and a crimson bow wrapped around it with her arms folded neatly over her breasts and a black veil over her face. She looked like she was asleep, but she was obviously dead. The boy reached out and pulled the veil off the woman's face.

"Wow, she looks to beautiful," the leader states, raking his hands through her long hair. He noticed the ruby pendant around her neck, shining in the candlelight. "That looks valuable. Let's take it." He wraps his hands around the ruby and wrenched it off, standing up and turning away from the dead woman.

"Uh ... I don't think it's a good idea to take that," the red haired boy said.

"Why not? She's dead, she won't mind," the leader says. The other boys looked over the boy's shoulder and they all started to tremble in fear, their eyes wide. "What is it?" the leader asks. They all point over the boy's shoulder, and he turns around slowly.

"It's rude to take jewels off a sleeping woman's neck," a light, calm voice says and the boy shines the candlelight to see the dead woman was not in fact dead but very much alive. Her light pink eyes seemed to glow in the light, and she looked frightening.

With a loud scream the boys all dropped their candles, which snuffed out before they hit the ground, and ran for what they hoped was the door. The room suddenly lit up and the leader turned around to see that the woman was gone from the coffin. He stopped in his tracks when he heard one of his friends scream, and he turned to see him on the ground, blood on his neck and his skin slowly turning to dust. He whirled around when he heard another scream and saw one of his other friends in the same condition. In a mater of minutes all of his friends were dead, their bodies turning into dust. The boy was breathing heavily, and he whirled when he heard a soft step behind him. The woman was standing behind him, her face and chest covered in blood. The boy stepped back in fear.

"You killed my friends. You ate them!"

"It did say on the door that those who awoke me will suffer the consequence with their blood," the woman pointed out, stepping forward. "I'm just fulfilling my word." With every step the woman took toward the boy, he took a step back away from the woman.

"No, stay back!" the boy shouts, holding his fingers out in a cross towards the woman. "Stay away you zombie!"

The woman laughed, wiping the tears of laughter out of her eyes. "That doesn't work on me little boy. Besides, I'm not a zombie." Her beautiful pink eyes begun to grow crimson, two long fangs extending from her upper lip. "I am a vampire." The boy screamed and turned away, running towards the door, which got bigger and bigger as he got closer. He looked over his shoulder, but the vampire was gone. Something grabbed him from the front and he turned too late as the woman sunk her teeth into his neck with so much force his blood splattered everywhere.

Sakiko Hiou was her name. She was one of the two remaining Purebloods of the Hiou Clan, the other being her identical twin sister Shizuka Hiou. But unlike her sister she had not been stuck in a cage, instead roamed the earth until she went into a deep slumber, where she stayed until now.

Sakiko's blood stained kimono whispered across the ground as she moved up the stone steps, the human boys' blood dripping to the floor as she walked. She stepped into the outside world, wincing as the sunlight hit her eyes. The outside looked different to when she last saw it, meaning that a couple of years must have passed. Sakiko walked over to a tree and leaned against it, licking the left over blood off her fingers. She looked up when she the scent of blood catches her nose, and she looked up to see a man with a strange material on his back holding a stick walking towards her. She saw a bandage wrapped around his arm, a red stain on it. She felt her eyes glow crimson as she stepped towards the man, who looked up a second too late as she sunk her teeth into his neck. His blood flowed into her mouth, tasting to her like molten chocolate would taste to a human. She removed her fangs out of the man's neck and looked into his eyes.

"Tell me, what's the date today?" she asks, binding him with her voice.

"Sixth of September, two thousand and fifteen," the man answered.

"And what century is it?" Asuna asked, stepping back.

"Twenty first." So three thousand years have passed since she went into a slumber. Sakiko licked her lips. "Thank you, for telling me," Sakiko bids before sinking her teeth into his already-healed neck, draining him of his blood. The man's body turned to dust in Sakiko's arms, pooling to the ground. She turned on her heel and walked away from the clearing, licking blood off her fingers.

Sakiko looked up at the blooming Sakura tree which reminded her of her sister Shizuka. Sakiko wondered if Shizuka was freed from her prison yet. She wanted to see her sister really badly. Three thousand years without seeing your mirror image will leave a piece of you missing, like part of yourself was cut off your body.

The wind blew in the opposite direction, sending Sakiko's moonlight hair to sweep to the side and the scent of blood to fill her nose. Sakiko was shocked at the scent. She would recognise that scent anywhere. A vampire hunter's blood.

Sakiko found herself following the scent, coming to a two story house in the middle of the woods. The scent of blood was stronger now, indicating that there had been a massacre in this house. And by the smell of the blood in the air the massacre had been caused by a vampire. Sakiko entered the house and walked into the kitchen, stopping dead when she saw the three bodies lying on the floor face down. She knew who they were instantly, they were part of the Kiryuu Clan. The vampire who did this could have only been a Pureblood because a regular vampire wouldn't have been able to defeat the Kiryuus.

"You poor things, meeting a tragic fate like this," Sakiko whispered, turning away. She stopped when she heard groaning and she turned around to see the young child, around thirteen with silver hair, struggling to get up. He glared at Sakiko with pure hatred in his lavander eyes.

"Haven't ... you done enough ... already?" he grunted, struggling to get to his feet. He grabbed one of the anti-vampire swords off the ground and pointed it at Sakiko. "I will destroy you, Shizuka Hiou."

"So the one who did this to you was my sister?" Sakiko asked, stepping towards the boy. She flung a surge of power at the boy, who dropped the weapon. "You were bitten and turned into a vampire by my sister's fangs, developing a blood bond between the two of you that can never be broken. But Shizuka's and my blood are practically the same being twins, so I can save you from the fate that she had thrust upon you."

Sakiko knelt in front of the child, who took her appearance in all the way. She did have the same face as Shizuka, but there were some differences. This one's hair was far longer and instead of wearing a white kimono with a purple obi she was wearing a black one with a red obi.

"My name is Sakiko Hiou," Sakiko introduced herself, giving the boy a sweet smile. "Allow me to help you. Will you trust me?"

Sakiko held her hand out to the boy, who hesitated before taking her hand.

"I'm Zero Kiryuu," the boy says to her, looking down and grimacing in pain. Sakiko stared at Zero before biting her wrist and held it out to Zero, who stared at the crimson blood flowing down her wrist.

"Take it, it'll make you feel better," Sakiko tells him. "It won't stop your fall to a Level E, only Shizuka will be able to do that, but it will slow down the process. However keep in mind that it won't be forever, one day you will be a Level E."

"Do you promise," Zero whispered. Sakiko tilted her head to the slide in confusion. "Do you promise to kill me when that happens?"

"Zero ..."

"PROMISE ME!" Zero screamed, looking up at Sakiko with tears falling down his face. "Do you promise to kill me when I fall to Level E?"

Sakiko sighed. She didn't hate her sister in the past - truthly they were extremely close before Sakiko was let out of the cage - but now, looking at Zero's tear-stained face and the blood shed around her, she now _loathed_ her sister.

"I promise," Sakiko finally answered. "Let's make a blood pact."

Sakiko offered her blood to Zero, who finally gave in to his instincts and took her blood. That day each of the Kiryuu twins had gone away with the Hiou twins, never to be seen again until four years later.

* * *

"Zero, this is Akira Miyamoto," Sakiko introduced the shy human girl to Zero who stared at her with wife eyes. "The Senate will no doubt mistake me for Shizuka so I have no choice but to do a body jump."

Zero looked at the teenaged girl who was shuffling uncomfortably, looking from Zero to Sakiko and back at Zero. She had shoulder length dark brown hair that reminded Zero of dark chocolate, round emerald green eyes that had their own light in them that would never go out and a healthy glow to her skin. She was wearing a short black leather dress with fishnets going down her left arm and knee high black high heeled boots. Zero would have mistaken her for a hooker if he didn't know better.

"Hello Akira," Sakiko says, crouching down to Akira's height. "My name is Sakiko Hiou. Do you understand what is going on now?"

"Yes, I do understand," Akira answered. "And I owe you. You saved my life, I'll do anything for you Lady Sakiko."

Sakiko smiled gently and placed her hand on Akira's cheek, who closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. Zero was surprised at himself. He hated all Pureblood vampires, especially Shizuka Hiou, the one who took his life as a human, but not Sakiko Hiou. If it wasn't for her Zero would have been lost in the darkness. Zero had a strong urge to protect her with his very life. The irony it was that Sakiko had the exact same face as Shizuka but still was really different.

"Come with me Akira," Sakiko says, holding her hand out to the teenager. Akira took Sakiko's hand willingly and they both disappeared into the room, the door locked from the inside with no way for Zero to get in. Sakiko had to concentrate. Zero waited for what felt like an eternity but was only fives hours until the door opened and Sakiko-as-Akira stepped into the room, looking at Zero. Akira's left eye was now pink, the colour of Sakiko's eyes, indicating that Sakiko was inside her body. Sakiko-as-Akira ran her hand through her hair and stretched her arms over her head.

"How do you feel Lady Sakiko?" Zero asked.

"A little stiff," Sakiko-as-Akira answered. "It will take me some time to get used to a borrowed body, but I'll get used to it in no time. Zero, will you do me a favour?"

"Of course," Zero answered. Sakiko-as-Akira indicated Zero to follow her into the room where Sakiko's cast off body was lying in a coffin surrounded by ice. Zero guessed that since it wasn't occupied it'll have to be preserved as if it were a dead body. Sakiko-as-Akira walked over to the coffin and pulled out a gun with a brown hilt and gave it to Zero.

"This is called the Bloody Rose gun," she explained, sitting down on the coffin. "It is useless against humans but is deadly against vampires. I took it from your father that day and I thought it would be right to give it to you."

Zero looked down at the gun and bought it to his chest right above his heart. It belonged to his father so he'll treasure it.

"Thank you, Sakiko."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cross Academy

Four years later ...

Sakiko sat in the backseat of a black funeral limo in Akira's body, a black cloak on over the trademark black uniform of Cross Academy's Day Class. Akira had grown her hair out over the years so that it was just above her waist which Sakiko had styled with a braid over the side and a black headband with white rhinestones all over it. Sakiko had painted Akira's nails black through the boredom on the way to the academy which was so far away from where she and Zero were staying.  
A black casket was placed in the boot with Sakiko's cast-off body, ice surrounding it to keep it preserved. A cast-off body was practically a dead body, vampire wise.

"Sakiko-Sama?" Zero asked.

"I've told you a million times to just call me simply 'Sakiko' Zero," Sakiko says with a friendly smile. "Besides, you should be calling me 'Akira' or 'Nee-Chan' since the cover story is that I'm your sister."

"Oh yes, I forgot," Zero replys. He looks out the window and scowls in silent thought. Sakiko gave him a questioning look.

"What is it Zero?" Sakiko asked.

"I can't believe the headmaster had established a class for vampires," he mutters angrily. "And to think he was once a vampire hunter."

"You talk about my kind as if we're vile creatures," Sakiko points out, crossing her leg over the other. "And you don't seem to think that _I'm_ a vile creature, do you?"

Zero seemed to think about something before answering, "you helped me four years ago instead of leaving me in that bloodshed, so I'll say that you are a rare type of vampire, one that takes enjoyment out of helping humans rather than toying with them. You're more human than a vampire in my opinion so it's hard to believe you're one of _Them._ Especially a Pureblood."

Sakiko chuckled emotionlessly. "You are so kind Zero. I don't know what I did to deserve for you to come into my life because of a horrific thing my sister did."

"What was it like?" Zero suddenly asked. Sakiko tilted her head to the side in puzzlement. "Growing up with her? Shizuka, I mean?"

"We were placed in isolation after our births because the Hiou family have a sad history of going berserk and they were afraid we would suffer the same fate as our kin," Sakiko explained. "But Shizuka-Nee and I were close growing up. The only other person, vampire or just simply a human _being,_ were the only ones we knew in that cage and we were inseparable. But when we turned one hundred years old I was let out of the cage for some reason. I refused to be in the world without Shizuka-Nee so I made myself a tomb, wanting to sleep for all eternity unless Shizuka-New was somehow let out of he cage too and she came to find me. Instead it was those stupid human children, and I learnt that my sister had commited a taboo of attacking a hunter family out of a whim. Shizuka-Nee always hated the hunter association as well as the senate but I don't think it was right for her to do it. I mean, I hate the hunter association too but I won't dare kill an entire hunter family and leave their child as a vampire. Hunters don't kill us Purebloods so us Purebloods don't kill hunters unless it's for self-defense."

"Why did you help me back then?" Zero asked.

Sakiko stared out of the window, playing with the ruby pendant hanging from her neck and contemplating a response to that.

"Inside that cage we were given humans as a sacrifice to quench our thirst for blood. They always stared up at us in fear. But there was one human sacrifice that caught my attention. Instead he simply glared at me. Seeinh him giving me an emotion rather than fear, intrigued me. So when I was led out I turned him into a vampire and he became my betrothed. We had a child too. A baby boy named Asura, but he was killed in front of my eyes by a Senate member.

"And when I saw you back then, the agony in your eyes as you looked up at me, reminded me of the son I lost." Sakiko closed her eyes, reliving a past memory that happened over three thousand years ago. "The Senate were trying so desperately hard to erase the Hiou line from existence because they feared our bloodline, so they killed my son. The last time I saw him he was looking up at me with agony in his eyes before his body shattered. I don't exactly know why but your expression back then reminded me of my Asura. I had a strong urge to protect you, doing the one thing I couldn't do for Asura: protect him."

Zero sighed and looked away, not wanting to bring up any more painful memories for Sakiko. But something that Sakiko had said reminded him of what Shizuka had also said to him.

 _You are the second person to look at me with such an emotion in your eyes._ Maybe the twin sisters were more alike than Zero realised, or at least in that department. Sakiko was _nothing_ like Shizuka, sharing nothing but their looks.

The limo pulls up beside the gates of the academy and Zero jumped out first, holding out a hand for Sakiko to take. Zero helped Sakiko out of the limo and she looked up at the twisting path to the academy, frowning.

"I wonder why the path to the school is so long," she voiced her thoughts as the carriage driver handled their luggage. A petite girl with brown eyes fringed with red, shoulder length brown hair and wearing the Day Class uniform walks down the path towards them, a white armband with the Cross Academy symbol positioned above her left elbow.

"You must be the new students," she says kindly. "I'm Yuuki Cross. I'm the headmaster's daughter."

"I'm Akira Kiryuu and this is my brother Zero Kiryuu," Sakiko answers, taking Yuuki's hand. "I hope we could be friends."

"Of course we can be friends," Yuuki answers. Sakiko flings her arms around Yuuki's neck and hugs her, Yuuki petting Sakiko's back before they pulled away. Yuuki looked from Sakiko to Zero and back. "You're brother and sister?" Sakiko nods in answer. "You don't look alike."

"I look more like our mother and Zero looks more like our father," Sakiko quickly answers. Sakiko has seen Zero's parents before but they had been savaged and were covered in blood.

"I see," Yuuki nods. "Follow me, I'll show you around."

After Yuuki shows Zero and Sakiko around the school Yuuki starts explaining about the Night Class, the class that Sakiko should be in if she wasn't in a human's body. In Akira's body Sakiko only had the ability to heal quickly but it wasn't as fast as her rapid Pureblood healing or a vampire's not-as-fast healing, but Akiko's body was still human which made Sakiko human. Sakiko was not used to this kind of feeling, to be able to look at the sun without squinting and being temporally blinded due to her vampire eyes, being able to get through a day without the burning hunger deep in her throat that would be there forever and could not be quenched and just simply feeling _alive_ which Sakiko has not felt since she was a teenager.

"Is the Night Class for elite students?" Sakiko asked, tilting her head to the side. "Or vampires? Or elite vampires?"  
Yuuki froze at Sakiko's questions, her face turning white as the blood rushed out of her face. She gave Sakiko a look of surprise and fear.

"H-h-how did you know?" Yuuki asked, speaking quickly. Sakiko shrugged as if it were nothing.

"My family are vampire hunters," Sakiko answered. "Zero-nii and I were trained to kill vampires. Our nurse had been a vampire. We practically grew up with vampires." Sakiko knew about the nurse thing because Zero had told her about it, telling her about the nurse that turned out to be an Ex-human that had gorged out the eye of their teacher and master right in front of them. Sakiko didn't like seeing humans turned into vampires and succumbing to that fate so she tried to stay clear from drinking from humans, or if it was completely necessary she'll give them her blood in return and let them reside with her until their body turns to dust and scattered in the wind whilst Sakiko lived on.

Sakiko did not want that for _anyone._

"I cannot wait to be properly apart of this school!" Sakiko says joyfully, clutching Zero's arm. For once she could finally be apart of everyday life, not a precious beast that had to be locked up and whose family had to be wiped off the face of the earth.

 **A/N: I will only be able to update on Thursdays because I can only get on this site on Thursdays. The real story will start next chapter though so stay tuned :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I have your attention please," the greasy haired teacher calls to the chattering class, who ignored him and continued to talk amongst themselves. Sakiko could easily hear what they were talking about, and they were talking about Zero. How fitting.

" _Ahem_ , can I have your attention please," the teacher repeated, obviously getting annoyed at the disobedient students, who once again ignored him and continue to speak. A vein throbbed in the teacher's forehead.

Sakiko leaned toward toward Zero's ear, having to stand on her tip toes since Zero was a head taller than Akira, and whispered, "you should set off your scary aura on them. That'll quiet them down no problem."

Zero looked at Sakiko from the corner of his eye and yelled at the top of his voice, "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND LET THE TEACHER TALK!"

Silence.

"Thank you for your help Zero," the teacher says, sighing with relief and pushing his glasses up his nose. "Class, we have two new transfer students. This is Akira and Zero Kiryuu."

"It's so very nice to meet you all," Sakiko says sweetly, bowing slightly. "Please take care of us."

"Kawiie!" the female students yelled.

Sakiko elbowed Zero in the ribs and whispered, "you didn't have to _yell_ at them so loud that they'll be afraid of you. Just scold them and be done with it."

"I can't help it that I hate these girls already," Zero whispered to her.

"Don't start judging these girls before you could truly know them," Sakiko whispered. "And fix your uniform. You look like you just threw them on and left."

"That's technically what I did," Zero muttered as Sakiko buttoned up his jacket and fixed his tie. She could hear some girls whispering, "she's so cute!" and "that boy is actually good looking. But I have the feeling that he is a bit scary." Sakiko smirked to herself. She finished fixing Zero's uniform and turned back to the class.

"Yuuki, I understand that the headmaster has given you the responsibility of looking after Mr and Miss Kiryuu," the teacher tells the brown haired girl, who nodded in response. Sakiko covered her mouth, stopping a giffle from escaping her mouth. She was not, at all, used to Zero being called _Mr Kiryuu._ It just did not suit him. At all.

The teacher gestured for Zero and Sakiko to take a seat with Yuuki and her friend Sayori, all Yori, as Yuuki called her, before he begun to drone on and on. Sakiko wanted to go into a slumber for another three hundred years, his voice was so boring.

By the end of the day Sakiko was about ready to fall asleep, but a girl beside her kept her awake as she shook her shoulder.

"Are you going to go see the Night Class Akira?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"It's like a Cross Academy tradition to go see the Night Class during change overs," her friend says. "So, will you go with us?"

"I haven't got anything better to do," Sakiko answered. She turned to Zero and asked, "will you go too Zero?"

"Why would I want to see _them_?" he demanded.

"Oh, come on Mr Grouchy," Sakiko teased, standing up and grabbing his arm. "Maybe you can throw rocks at them on their way through."

Sakiko and Zero stood with the other Day Class students outside the Moon Dorms, watching as Yuuki tried to get them to go back to their dorms. The doors slowly opened and a bunch of students wearing a white version of the Day Classs uniform stood on the other side of the gates, stepping forward to walk down the path towards the classroom. As soon as the Night Class stepped onto the path the girls begun screaming, trying to touch the Night Class as they passed. Poor Yuuki had trouble trying to keep them back.

"Good morning ladies! You're all looking fine today!" a blonde boy says cheerily, winking at each and every girl. He looked over towards Sakiko and Zero and was instantly in front of Akira, sending a wink at her. "I've never seen you before. You're a pretty one, aren't you?"

"I'm not interested in pretty boys like you," Sakiko snapped. The boy looked shocked at her words, all colour draining from you as he stared at her in shock. Obviously he has never been rejected before.

"Hanabusa."

A boy with brown hair and maroon eyes steps up beside the blonde boy and Sakiko instantly recognised him as a Pureblood from the Kuran family. Zero tensed up beside her, glaring hard at the Pureblood boy. Hanabusa seemed to be afraid of him too because he went even paler, if that was possible.

"Leave the poor girl alone, she clearly wants nothing to do with you," he tells Hanabusa sternly.

"Yes, of course, Kaname-Sama," Hanabusa says nervously, running away. It was clear to Sakiko that Hanabusa was afraid of Kaname. Of course, Aristrocrat and Common vampires are supposed to be afraid of Purebloods. Purebloods are the dominate vampire after all.

"T-thank you Kaname," Yuuki says shyly, running over to the three of them and bowing in gratitude. Kaname smiled gently and placed a gentle hand on Yuuki's cheek.

"It's OK Yuuki -"

In a moment of fury Zero's hand shoots out and grabs Kaname's hand, pulling it away from Yuuki's cheek. Kaname and Zero glared at each other.

"You should be getting to class, Pureblood," Zero says in spite. It was clear that Zero did not like Kaname.

"Of course, how wrong of me," Kaname says, pulling his hand out of Zero's grasp forcefully. "Goodbye Yuuki. It was nice meeting you ..."

"Akira," Sakiko finished Kaname's sentence, turning away. "My name is Akira Kiryuu."

"Kiryuu, huh?" Kaname says, clearly recognising the name. "Well, until next time, _Akira_."

Kaname joined the rest of the Night Class, a light brown haired girl glaring at Sakiko with pure hatred before turning away. Sakiko stared after Kaname, wondering if he could tell that she too was a Pureblood. The thought made her nervous.

The girls where whispering amongst themselves, perhaps surprised that Sakiko had rejected one of the Night Class boys and Zero had glared at them with strong dislike. Their constant talking and whispering was obviously getting on Zero's nerves, Sakiko could tell just by looking at the throbbing in his temple.

"YOU ALL NEED TO GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS RIGHT NOW!" Zero yelled, balling his hand into a fist and glaring at the Day Class girls, who all screamed and ran off in fear. Sakiko shook her head.

"You didn't have to yell at them like that," she scolded. "That kind of attitude won't get you a girlfriend you know."

"Maybe I don't want a girlfriend who fantasises over a _vampire_ ," Zero snaps, spitting out the word 'vampire.' He turned on his heel and stalked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Yuuki asked.

"Four years ago our parents were killed by a vampire," Sakiko explained, only half lying. "He's had a strong hatred for them ever since. Enough about Zero, what about you?"

Yuuki gave Sakiko a questioning look.

"Kaname Kuran," Sakiko teased. Yuuki blushed at his name. "What was that all about huh? He was so gentle with you, too."

Yuuki unconsiously placed her hand on her cheek where Kaname had done before.

"Nothing," she quickly answered. "Ten years ago Kaname saved my life, that's all. It was probably nothing to him, too. He's a vampire and I'm just a plain human. It won't work between us anyway."

"There must be something about you that Kaname really likes," Sakiko pointed out. "Vampires don't rescue humans on a whim like that. There must be _something."_

"I don't know about that," Yuuki muttered as she walked away. Sakiko watched after her, a soft breeze picking up, sending cherry blossoms and Akira's dark brown hair to the side.

Later that night Sakiko was heading back to her dorm after feeding in her real body and giving some blood to Zero to sate him for a week. Zero's body had taken a positive reaction to Sakiko's blood, the bloodlust being sated for a while from the strength of the blood. However Sakiko hated that Zero _needed_ blood in the first place. All she wanted was Zero to live as a human again like he was supposed to.

Sakiko didn't hear them approaching until she was surrounded by the Night Class. Hanabusa was with them, along with the light brown haired girl that had glared at her that day, another girl with orange hair in two pigtails, a boy with reddish hair and another boy with orangey hair too.

"What do you all want?" Sakiko asked, touching the small dagger that was strapped to her thigh under her skirt. She was a Pureblood and could easily take all of them, but in the body of a human there wasn't _much_ she could do, instead throw a dagger around. She was skilled in hand-to-hand combat too.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you," the orange haired boy says, placing his arms behind his head lazily. "We just came out here to collect you."

"Why?" Sakiko asked, not taking her hand off the dagger.

"Kaname-Sama wants to speak to you," Hanabusa says, not sounding pleased. Sakiko gave him a questioning.

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you before," Sakiko tells him. "But I'm just not interested in you."

The light brown haired girl sniggered at that.

"Shut up Ruka!" he snapped at her. "And for one I don't care! You're not interesting to me, you're just a human! I'm only interested in your blood!"

In a flash Sakiko had the dagger digging into Hanabusa's neck, blood tricking down from a nick in his neck where the dagger was pressing and blue sparks ignited as the dagger rejected Hanabusa. The other Night Class students were shocked.

"Why does she have an anti-vampire weapon?" the orange haired boy wondered. "She's not a prefect."

"My name is Akira Kiryuu," Sakiko says, taking the dagger off Hanabusa's neck and putting it back in the thigh strap. "I am a vampire hunter. I advice you not to get on my bad side if you don't want this dagger thrust into your heart. I'm not afraid to do it, I hate vampires."

"Kiryuu?" Ruka asked. "As in the hunter family that were killed by the Pureblood Shizuka Hiou?"

Sakiko narrowed her eyes at the sound of his twin's name but the Night Class thought it was due to just hearing Shizuka's name.

"She survived Kuruizaki-Hime's attack?" the orange haired boy asked. "Does that mean she was bitten?"

"Let's find out!" Hanabusa says cheerly, trying to grab Sakiko. Sakiko didn't think twice. She grabbed the dagger and threw it with a flick of her wrist, the dagger embedding it in Hanabusa's pectoral, blood pooling around on the white uniform. Hanabusa shrieked in pain, grabbing the hilt of the dagger, ignoring the blue sparks zapping him, and pulled it out. Blood covered the blade, shining in the moonlight. Hanabusa bared his fangs at Sakiko in anger.

"Why you -"

"Next time," Sakiko warned, grabbing the dagger out of Hanabusa's grasp and wiping it on her skirt before sheathing it again. "I will go for your heart: I never miss."

She turned on her heel and asked, "where's Kaname?"

"In his room," the orange haired boy answered. "I'll take you to him."

He turned on his heel and walked down the hill they were all standing on, Sakiko following behind him along with the others, leaving Ruka and a seething, still bleeding Hanabusa behind.

"Do you think it was a good idea to let her go see Kaname-Sama?" Ruka asked, concerned for the Pureblood lord.

"Kaname-Sama is a Pureblood; there's nothing she can do against him," Hanabusa says through clenched teeth. "Man, that _hurt._ I won't mind killing her right now!"

Ruka shook her head at the hot headed vampire boy.

"You got beaten up by a girl," she pointed out before walking down the hill.

"SHUT UP!" Hanabusa yelled, his fangs glistening in the moonlight. "DO YOU WISH TO DIE?!"


	4. Chapter 4

The orange haired vampire who introduced himself as Akatsuki Kain invited Sakiko into the Moon Dorms, which looked more like a parlor of a mansion for a rich person rather than regular dorm rooms with candles illuminating the pathway towards Kaname's dorm room. Sakiko couldn't help but look around, thinking if she had chosen a vampire's body to borrow instead of a human's she would be living in this dorm.

A cold breeze floated around Sakiko, kissing her skin and causing her to shiver slightly. When in her real body she never felt the weather - a vampire doesn't feel the heat or the cold - but in Akira's body she _did_ feel the weather against her skin.

And it felt amazing.

"Dorm President Kuran is waiting in here," Akatsuki states, pushing open the door. Sakiko stepped in.

Kaname was sitting behind a chess board, wearing an opened maroon dress shirt, blue jeans and his hair dripping as if he had washed it before. Akatsuki closed the door behind him, the door closing with a soft _clink_ , leaving Sakiko and Kaname alone in the room together.

"You called for me," Sakiko says, approaching the desk. Kaname nodded. He picked up the black Queen and dangled it between his fingers. Sakiko eyed the chess board wearily. "What's with the chess board? Don't tell me you play by yourself. How depressing."

"I don't use the chess board for playing Akira," Kaname says, placing the queen back down. "You are a part of this chess game."

"Oh really?" Sakiko asked sarcastically. "Am I black or white?"

"That it up to you," Kaname answered. He suddenly got a serious look as he stared hard at her. "Kiryuu. I wasn't aware that there was a daughter in the Kiryuu family."

"Well, there is," Sakiko responded.

"I can tell something is off," Kaname says after a while. "I can feel something wafting off you, like a scent. A vampire scent. But it's not a Level D or E."

"Oh, what?" Sakiko asked.

"Level A," Kaname answered. "A Pureblood."

Sakiko stared hard at Kaname before walking forward and sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk that Kaname was not sitting in.

"Alright Kuran," Sakiko says, flinging the white King over with her finger. "You know _what_ I am, but do you know _who_ I am?"

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "I know you're a Pureblood from the Hiou family, I can tell that much." He tilted his head to the side, staring hard at Sakiko. "But you're not Shizuka Hiou. That's kinda impossible, since she's the last one. Who are you exactly?"

"Can I trust you?" Sakiko asked.

"That depends," Kaname answered. "Are you on my side?"

"And what side would that be?" Sakiko asked.

"There is someone I want to protect," is all Kaname said. Sakiko raised her eyebrows but didn't question him.

"What do you know, I have someone I want to protect too so I guess I'm on your side," Sakiko answered. "You're right, I'm not Shizuka. I'm her twin sister Sakiko. It's nice to meet you Kaname Kuran. Three thousand years ago I became friends with Haruka and Juuri Kuran. We shared our desire to protect and help humans. Didn't like Rido Kuran though."

"Sakiko Hiou," Kaname repeated her name. "Why exactly did you take Zero Kiryuu under your wing, huh? What was so special about him that amused you?"

"He never amused me," Sakiko answered, an urge to defend Zero's honour boiling deep down inside her. "He reminded me of someone I lost. He gave me purpose, he gave me something to live for in my long life. You're a Pureblood and understand that we get tired of our long lives. Zero gave me a _purpose._ To be honest I don't know what I'll do without him. I came to the realisation that I can't live without him. He completes me, and I know I complete him. We're like a harmony and melody. Without each other we're just boring sound without a purpose, but together we make a beautiful piece that goes good together. I'm sorry, I suck at making metaphors but it's true."

"Fair enough," Kaname chuckles. "But answer me this one question without using a metaphor: how're your feelings towards Shizuka?"

"I'm angry at her for what she did to the Kiryuu family. I'll kill you if it's to protect the ones I love, especially Zero," Sakiko answered truthly. "But at the end of the day she's still my sister and I still love her and I'll do anything for her. Complicated, right?"

"No, that's understandable," Kaname answered. "Can I ask you anothee question?"

Sakiko groaned, getting annoyed towards the other Pureblood. "Fine, what is it?"

"Why exactly did you choose a human body?"

Sakiko couldn't help but snort at that question. Why a human body he asks!

"I've always been curious what it will feel like to be human," she admits, stroking her hand through her hair. "The feeling of the weather against my skin, the feeling of being out of breath when I ran long distances, the feeling of not healing straight away but slowly like a regular human - well, I heal faster than an actual human but I heal slower than a Level D vampire. I like to have human feeling for once, not vampire feelings. And defiantly not Pureblood feelings."

Sakiko stood up to leave but Kaname's voice stops her.

"Sakiko, your love for humans will be the end of you one day."

Sakiko didn't look back as she answered, "I don't doubt that one bit."

"Akira, come with me."

Sakiko froze at the sound of the headmaster's voice but followed him anyway. Sakiko followed Headmaster Cross to his office where he slid into his chair and looked up at her over his glasses.

"There's a new student I want you to be friends with," he says. "Since you're both new here I'm sure you'll be good friends, however I couldn't find Zero anywhere."

That wasn't surprising at all. When Zero didn't want to be found he couldn't be found. Sakiko could only find him because of the scent of his blood, and it was difficult to find him while in Akira's body.

"She was supposed to have started a while ago but due to health issues she had to wait," Cross explained. A soft knock on the door sounded before it opened. "Ah, here she is now."

Sakiko turned around to see a shy-looking girl standing wearing the white Night Class uniform. She had purplish gray hair and purple eyes.

"This is Maria Kurenai," Cross introduced as Maria stepped into the room and shut the door behind her gently. "Maria, this is Akira Kiryuu. She also transferred to the school today and I thought you could get to know each other."

Maria was staring at Akira hard, her purple eyes narrowed. Sakiko could feel something coming from Maria, something familiar but faint, something that she could not place her finger on. The name Kurenai was familiar somehow, like she had heard it before.

"She's a Night Class student?" Sakiko questioned, looking over at Cross. "How'm I supposed to get to know her if we're in different classes and different time periods?"

"I'll think up something," Cross says.

Maria and Sakiko walked side-by-side through the grounds of Cross Academy, silence stretching between them as they walked. Sakiko was still trying to figure out where she had heard the name Kurenai and she could feel Maria's eyes on her.

Suddenly Maria stopped, a sad look on her face. Sakiko turned to give her a questioning look.

"Akira, I'm scared," she admits, her eyes downcast. "I'm afraid the other vampires will hate me. A sick vampire is always looked down upon, and I'm afraid about how they'll treat me."

"Don't worry," Sakiko says. "If they give you any trouble you can come and talk to me. I'm pretty sure they're afraid of me." Sakiko thought about Hanabusa who no doubt was still bleeding from the dagger thing.

Maria surprised Sakiko by throwing her arms around her neck, nuzzling her neck. Sakiko's eyes widen at the sudden gentle gesture to the other vampire girl.

"Thank you so much Akira," Maria sniffles. "You're such a nice girl. I like girls like you, they're so ... yummy."

Maria let go of Sakiko and walked away, flashing a grin at Sakiko over her shoulder. Sakiko could still feel the ghost of Maria's arms around her neck, warm and gentle at the same time. Where had she felt that before? It was so familiar to her, as if she's felt that since her birth. Oh, she remembered now, who used to hug her like that when she was younger.

Shizuka.

Maria hugged the way Shizuka did back in Sakiko's childhood before her slumber.

 ***Flashback***

 _Sakiko sat in the corner of the cage she and Shizuka shared, a black bonnet sitting in her lap as she stared down at her black kimono. Shizuka sat in the opposite corner, wearing a white version of Sakiko's kimono and bonnet. That was how everyone told them apart, while dressing them up as opposites, which they were._

 _Black and white._

 _Gentle and fierce._

 _Kind and sassy._

 _That was what set the identical twin sisters apart._

 _"Shizuka-Nee, do you know what you will do if you get out of here?" Sakiko asked, putting the bonnet on and looking over at the young girl sitting across from her._

 _"I don't really know to be honest," Shizuka answers. "I'm not sure if we'll ever get out of here."_

 _Sakiko sighed and flicked her fingers, a spark of flame igniting on her fingertip. Another difference between her and Shizuka. Shizuka could manipulate plants, especially cherry blossoms, and Sakiko could manipulate the four elements of earth, air, water and fire, which in turn could destroy of dwell plants._

 _"I don't exactly want to stay in here for all eternity," Sakiko muttered, flicking her finger again and shutting the flame off like a light. "But we will, because that's the curse of being a Pureblood, isn't it?"_

 _Shizuka stared at Sakiko, their identical cherry blossom pink eyes staring into each other, before she got to her feet and walked over to Sakiko, throwing her arms around her in a comforting embrace. Shizuka's arms were warm and gentle, everything that Shizuka was and Sakiko was not._

 _"Some day we will get out of here," Shizuka whispered. "But as long as we have each other we don't need freedom."_

 ***End flashback***

Maria, or Shizuka as it was actually Shizuka in Maria's body, stood at the window, staring down at Akira Kiryuu who was walking with Zero Kiryuu. Ichiru was sitting in a chair behind her, staring into space. Shizuka couldn't stop staring at Akira. There was something familiar wafting off her, but it was faint.

"Ichiru," Shizuka whispered, taking Ichiru by surprise. "Do you have a sister?"

"No," Ichiru answered.

"Is there a member of your family named Akira?" Shizuka asked. Ichiru frowned and shook his head no. Shizuka's eyes drifted to Zero, who was staring at Akira with longing in his eyes. She would recognise that look anywhere. It was the look Ichiru gave her sometimes.

"Brothers don't give their sisters that look," Shizuka muttered. "I'm convinced that she's not really his sister, that it's a cover up. What do you think Ichiru?"

"Of course I think it's a cover up," Ichiru muttered. "I think I'll know if I have a sister or not."

Shizuka stared at Akira harder, her eyes narrowed. All of a sudden her sister's face came into her mind.

 _I wonder where you are now Sakiko,_ Shizuka thought, looking up at the blood red moon.

The same thought went through Sakiko's mind as she looked up at the same blood red moon.

A gust of wind picked up a pile of cherry blossoms on the floor, sending them into the air like a whirlwind.


	5. Chapter 5

***Shizuka's Flashback***

 _Cherry blossoms floated down onto the ground like pink snow, falling on top of each other and spreading out on the ground. A tall woman wearing a white kimono with a purple obi and a bell attached to it which jingled with her slow, gentle movements walked across the cherry blossom covered grown, silent tears falling from her eyes which were the same colour as the cherry blossoms, her moonlight coloured hair swaying in the gentle breeze._

 _Hatred and pain consumed her, hatred towards the Kiryuu family and the Senate; and pain at the loss of her lover and her dear sister she had not seen in three thousand years. She had plans: to find her sister when she got out of her prison and introduce her to the Ex-Human she fell in love with so that they could live happily ever after, but that dream had been shattered when her lover had been reduced to ash, his hand still in hers at the time._

Sakiko, I hope we can meet again in the future, _Shizuka Hiou thought as she came to the edge where the trees stopped. Beyond thr trees sat a two story house with a dead sakura tree off to the side. Shizuka lifted her hand and drew it towards the edge, where the shadows stopped and the sunlight begun. But as soon as Shizuka's hand went into the sun light something burnt her skin, flaring the flesh off her fingertips. Shizuka quickly drew her hand back, the burnt fingertips healing quickly and leaving her fingertips looking as if nothing had happened._

 _"An anti-vampire barrier," Shizuka muttered, turning away. "Of course."_

 _She walked across the edge of the barrier, staying in the shade of the trees and came by the Sakura tree that was outside a window by the house. Shizuka jumped into the tree and as soon as she sat on a branch the tree begun to bloom._

 _A few cherry blossoms blew around, the window by the sakura tree opening with a loud_ creek. _A silver haired boy stepped onto the balcony, his eyes connecting instantly with Shizuka's. Shizuka recognised him as one of the twin sons of the hunters._

 _"So, we meet again," Shizuka comments emotionlessly, trying to collect herself in front of this human child. Pureblood vampires shouldn't cry in public._

 _"Why are you crying in a place like this?" the young boy asked, noticing her falling tears. "Did something sad happen to you?"_

 _"What about you? Why are you crying?" Shizuka questioned, noticing the tears gathered in the boy's eyes. The boy gasped and bought his finger to his eye, feeling the wetness that was gathered on his fingertip. He had not known that he was crying, and before he realised it he was crying harder._

 _Shizuka felt not pity for the boy, but understanding. He was just like her, she realised._

 _"Are you lonely where you are now?" Shizuka asked, earning a surprised look from the boy. "Will you help me in exchange for me helping you?"_

 _"What is it that you need?" the boy asked._

 _"I need to get passed the anti-vampire barrier," Shizuka explained. "I need you to destroy it. Can you do that?"_

 _"Sure," the boy agreed. "I'm Ichiru Kiryuu, by the way."_

 _"Shizuka Hiou."_

 ***End Shizuka's Flashback***

* * *

 ***Sakiko's Flashback***

 _Zero had stopped shaking after drinking Sakiko's blood. Instead he had slumped forward in exhaustion and shock at what had happened that day, falling into Sakiko's arms._

 _"There, there," Sakiko cooed, stroking Zero's hair. "It's all over. I'll look after you, I'll protect you."_

 _Sakiko looked around at the blood soaked room before her eyes landed on the two bodies that had been drained of their blood, a sigh escaping her. She knew that the hunters will be coming here to investigate any time soon, and if she didn't leave now they'll no doubt mistake her for Shizuka like Zero had and execute her._

 _Sakiko wrapped the ends of her obi around Zero and stood up slowly, and after making sure Zero wasn't in an uncomfortable position left the house. Not a minute after Sakiko made it passed the tree line the hunters arrived, going into the house. Sakiko turned away from them and left the scene._

 _Sakiko didn't exactly know where she was going but she ended up back at the tomb she had created for herself three thousand years ago. She frowned, placing Zero in the coffin and walked around, running her fingers across the damp walls. She flung a surge of power at the candles, lighting them up one by one and casting shadows around the room, giving it an eerie appearance._

 _A groan caused Sakiko to walk over to the coffin, where Zero was stirring. Zero blinked up at Sakiko and he reared up in fright, his eyes wide as he stared at Sakiko, who instantly knew what was going on with him._

 _"Shh, it's OK, I'm Sakiko, not Shizuka," Sakiko cooed, wrapping her arms around Zero and pulling him up against her chest. "I won't hurt you, I promise. You have my word."_

 _"W-where are we?" Zero asked._

 _"We're in the tomb I've been asleep in for three thousand years," Sakiko explained. Zero pulled away and stared at Sakiko with wide eyes. He blinked a few times as he tried to process her words._

 _"You're over three thousand years old?" Sakiko nodded. "You don't look that old."_

 _"Oh, thanks," Sakiko says sarcastically. This boy didn't think she would look old and disgusting did he?_

 _"No, I mean I expected a three thousand year old vampire to be extremely wrinkly and have fraying grey hair. You ... you look twenty three years old."_

 _"I'm a Pureblood, we look twenty three forever," Sakiko laughed. "I'm happy about that, by the way. Every woman would want to look forever young and have no wrinkles or aging spots. I remember once there was a human woman who asked me how I have youthful skin and ..."_

 _"You talk too much," Zero interupts her, frowning._

 _"Oh, sorry about that," Sakiko says sheepishly. "I've been asleep for three thousand years so I have three thousand years of conversations bottled up inside of me. I'm sorry if I bore you with my old lady rantings."_

 _"No, I want to hear more about you," Zero says shyly. "You're going to take me in after my parents' ... deaths?" Sakiko thought about it and nodded yes. "Then I want to hear about you."_

 _"OK," Sakiko nods. "I was born and raised in a cage because the Senate are afraid of my family line. Both my parents were in that cage too and they commited suicide right in front of my and Shizuka's eyes, leaving us with the thought that Purebloods are fated to live a cursed life._

 _"When I was at least one hundred years old I was somehow let out of the cage but Shizuka-Nee wasn't. I met a Pureblood man named Akihiro and we fell in love and had a son, Asura. The Senate killed Asura and Akihiro because of my family's curse of going insane and I knew that I would go insane without Shizuka around so I created this tomb and went into a slumber. I only woke up yesterday so you'll have to tell me what's happened since then."_

 _"Uh ..."_

 _Sakiko snapped her fingers as something clicked in her mind and she perched on the end of the coffin beside Zero._

 _"I just had a brilliant idea," Sakiko says, turning her head to look at Zero. "I'm going to find the answer to restore Level Es back to human! I'm a Pureblood; I have the ability to turn a human_ into _a vampire, so I should be able to reverse it!"_

 _"How will you do that?" Zero asked. He wondered why Sakiko changed the subject all of a sudden._ This vampire woman is mental, _Zero thought with a frown as he watched Sakiko leap off the coffin in a hypo-active way, clicking her fingers. Sparks flared up before fire engulfed her hand, burning brightly as it begun to shaped in the air. The way Sakiko was acting didn't fit with the way he was taught purebloods acted; they acted arrogantly because of their high status, toying with the emotions of humans. But this Pureblood vampire seemed somewhat ... childish. It didn't fit with the way Purebloods were_ supposed _to act._

 _"Zero, our 'game' starts today," Sakiko declares, turning to grin at the young boy. "Whichever one of us finds a cure to vampirism first will win."_

 _At that moment, everything wrong with the universe changed as Zero felt that all-too-familiar competitive side of him come over him._

 _"You're on."_

 _Sakiko let the fire ball rise into the air, taking on the shape of a rose._

 ***End Sakiko's Flashback***

* * *

"Hey Zero, how about this!" Sakiko exclaimed, running into Zero's dorm room as if she owned the place. "We make some kind of potion that would cure vampirism!"

"That would work ... if we were wizards," Zero tells her in his usual emotionless voice.

"I have epic super powers," Sakiko pointed out.

"You can't enchant things Sakiko-Sama," Zero frowned.

Sakiko begun to fake cry in mock-sadness. Being in Akira's body didn't make her any less weirder then she already was.

"You're so cruel Zero!" Sakiko wailed, leaning against the wall and moving her dark brown hair over her shoulder. She covered her face dramatically, sniffling as she declared, "the years have changed Zero! Not only has he become a guy a woman would fight for the attention of, but he has lost his sense of humour. I'm going to go sulk in a corner like that blonde guy in that anime Akira forced me to watch!"

Sakiko ran off, leaving Zero staring after her with a blank stare. Zero begun to wonder if Sakiko had bumped her head in her slumber.

"That woman is weird," Zero muttered, pulling his tie off. He didn't notice the group of guys gathered around his door.

"Hey Zero, is your sister single?" One of the guys asked.

Zero shot a glare at them that could melt an ice sculpture, causing the boys to disappear in a flash.

* * *

 **A/N: Sakiko is so much like headmaster Cross in a way. They both can be very serious and badass one moment and become cheery, happy-go-lucky and crazy in another way. Immortality can do that to you.**


End file.
